Man of both bloods
by Porny-Pixie
Summary: Sharing the blood of two tribes at war; Orbiting Planetary Go! In his ship Capricorn with his crew; Jared dreams of someone suffering on the planet below. Determined to help; he accidentally uncovers a conspiracy that is far bigger than just one family.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

It's the year fourty fifiteen, Earth, The sun, The moon; have been gone for over two hundred years now. Chinese whispers about the planet caused the history to be morphed into something unrecognisable to any decendant of an planet became overrun with a sickness that contaminated the air, Only a few thousand were immune to the toxin that the pollution had caused; The world had become a disease ridden graveyard, More dead bodies than blades of grass.

The only logical solution was evacuation; Thousands of people hoarded into large ships built with the latest tecnology and the hope of finding a new home planet. But for some, That ship was home, At least until they landed on Mars. This was the start of "_Clone Deorum Creatio_" "Clone of god's creation", That's what they named the colinazation on mars; The very first settlement off of the planet earth. The surface of Mars was inhabitable; But the underground was not, Showing life signs similar to bactiria they found in plants.

Living underground was fine for years, But the ships were torn to peices, Built into smaller ships for single families to move and colonize further into the universe, Taking over planets that earth had never even heard of. Thats when the race known as "Vehicula Terram" Or "Ground walkers", became a well known entity; Other creatures appeared human, But spoke different languages and called themselves "Habitatores Terrae" Or "Earth dwellers" as they also lived below the surface.

Ground walkers and Earth dwellers had trouble communicating at first, The language barrier, The threat of war and even further destruction was a great fear within the people. But the community thrived together, Forming even more settlements and homes for more of each race. Over time both colonies merged into one strong continent; Working for one another, Established a government of both races with fair laws and safe zones for the people.

Clone Deorum Creatio was finally a home, Growing larger, Spreading to new planets over decades; Gangs formed, Enemies were made, Heros were worshipped. The safe zones were put in place for the safety of the people who dared venture into territory that had been unexplored by designated officers called "Viri bellatores" Or "Men of War." Every single "Hominem" (Person) was tagged with a chip or a bracelet that warned them of the danger zones. Someone's alarm is triggered, If they do not move within 5 minutes the Men of war remove them forcibly.

By present day, Earth dwellers and Ground walkers have colonized over a hundred planets, Made cities, Underground and on the surface; Friction between the races was inevitable, But never confronted, An uncomfortable barrier formed around the two species. A racism between them caused hate to grow, Intollerance, a war everyone was too afraid to talk about. But that's what made him so special; Jared "Virum Sanguinum Et Superior" Leto, "The Higher Man Of Both Bloods."

Chapter one; Fighting for what you belive in.

Frankie removed his goggles off of his face as he finished repairing the broken metal boardering around the hull, The glass patched up with temporary metal tape that dried into steel, The ship had taken a hit when the only way to avoid a Men of war check point was to go through a crash site; The remains of a ship floating around space, a hazard that proved more dangerous then they had originally comprehended. His task completed, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. The repair job would do until the ship landed on the planet nearest to the solar system they were drifting in; The space of "ire planetarum" "Planetary Go".

Shannon patted the young man on the back looking at the repair job he had done, Being the second Luitenant; he reported to the Captain after doing rounds around the ship; Capricorn, and it's crew members. Bandit held onto shannon's leg, Being only as high as his thigh; Her hair bright red and in loose pig tails, her dungarees covered in oil. Frankie was her carer; Taken her when his best friend went missing 2 years ago.

Tomo put the dinner in the oven as the clock struck 6pm; Shannon, Frankie and Bandit walking in, settling down for the evening, Work all done; all that was left was to eat, dock and sleep. Capricorn's engine dyed down slightly, The dull humm settling to a smaller quieter one. The crew members looking up at the flickering lights as they sat at the dining table, Frankie helping the 5 year old Bandit into her seat. The Captain, Jared entered the room with a sigh, His day had been the longest, Up before dawn, trying to find a job to pay for the repairs.

He scratched the rat tails at the back of his head and shrugged off the long black coat with the large collar that kept him warm in the control room; His tank top ripped at the collar covered in oil and various mechanical substances. His boots clunked on the metal floor as he walked around the room to the medicine cabnet; Bandit reaching for him with a cheeky smile.

"You Ok Captain?" Frankie asked as he watched the man take the medicine gun and place it at his jugular; Injecting the medicine into his blood stream directly, Before placing it back and giving Bandit a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, Head is killing me from staring at that screen all day; I need air." Shannon nodded at the man when he slumped into the chair beside the little girl who played with his rat tails. The various braclets making nice little sounds against the glass table; as his hands rubbed together.

"Good luck, The next planet with real Oxygen is Pandora; 3 Fucking Light speed bursts away." Tomo laughed when Jared groaned aloud in dismay at Frankie's comment.

"How are the repairs going man?" Frankie opened his electro pad and showed him the statistics of the repairs, How long it would last and how much it would take before the hull was breeched again. Jared nodded, Looking through the information before passing it back to him with a smile.

"Good work, Well dock somewhere tommorow and get the repairs done, We'll have to owe them until I find a good job." He rubbed his forehead with his fingers in irritation, shannon taking the electric work pad from under Jared and flicking through it.

"Let me look for job, You can take Frankie and Bandit somewhere, I have savings we can use, You pay me back when we get a job, Cool?" Jared smiled at his half brother, His eyes dark brown, His hair dark brown, His body bulkier and his skin darker.

"Thank you shannon, What do you think Bandit? Ice cream and a new dress tomorrow?" Bandit stuck out her tongue with a smile, Hugging his sore neck tightly as a five year old could.

"Only if I get pants instead!" Jared and Frankie chuckled.

"Good girl, Fuck society, Be what you want." She smiled at her father figure, Kissing his cheek soppily making him grimace playfully as Frankie laughed. Shannon laughed at his face and the sweet little girl; Smiling as Tomo placed the food in front of them, discusting looking slop that was the only thing that was sensible thing to eat in space. They ate in silence, Bandit complaining about wanting real food.

"Chicken." Frankie mumbled, Making Shannon, Tomo and Bandit whine, Remembering how good the food that "tasted like everything" was, Jared being vegitarian shrugged, But Frankie leaned foreward.

"Vegan pasta, Popcorn, Soy milk" Jared groaned, Headbutting the glass table softly in sympathy for his stomach They all laughed for a moment, Until Jared stood up, announcing that he was going to bed; Picking up Bandit and taking her to her bed too, 8pm Being late for her. They said goodnight with mumble, Bandit complaining about not being Tired; Jared's argument was "The sooner you go to sleep the sooner you wake up" She looked confused long enough for him to change her into pajama's and put her in bed, Giving her a kiss goodnight and setting off to his own dorm room.

Jared sighed once alone, His head had been hurting since they had entered the space of Planetary Go; The feeling of his brian being scewred had plagued him since the day before yesterday, Making work hard, Tolerance hard and patience even harder. He pulled off his shirt and slumped onto the bed without a second thought about his boots, or jeans, The belts poking his side uncomfortably; The painkiller had taken the edge off enough for sleep, Within seconds he drifted into a heavy sleep.

_"Help me"_

_He laid on the metal table, Unable to move; Red hair laid lifelessly across the table, His brown eyes watered and he whimpered in pain. People where all around him, the room was dark but the wounds on his body were clear._

_He was bruised, cut and jabbed with many different needles and injections. Her stared directly at Jared who found himself in the room with the men, Non coporial; Was this a dream?_

_"No.. I'm on the planet below.. Please help" Jared's eyes widened as the man read his mind. He looked around for clues; The hospital? No. No windows. They were underground._

_"I'll help you. Hold on." The man smiled weakly, His head dropping back onto the table with slight relief._

Jared sat up with a gasp; His head aching horribly, He grabbed his sketch pad quickly drawing the mans face with sweat clinging to his skin.


	2. Forbidden to feel this way

Chapter two; Forbidden to feel this way.

His head didn't hurt after a dose of morphine and some filtered water; Pulling on his dusk travel coat, He left his room. Shannon had been piloting all morning, The ships movement making Jared lose his footing every so often and stumble in the hall ways; space travel was always disorentating. Stepping out into the cargo bay he was met by Frankie who stood by the door, As if waiting for him.

"Morining Captain." Jared smiled tiredly, climbing through the arched door that was a little shorter than him, Rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms.

"I'm not Captain until I've touched Capricorn's controls." Frankie chuckled watching him lean against the bay door near to him, Frank moved closer; Pushing the loose rat tail laying against Jared's collarbone back with the others. Jared smiled softly, stroking Frank's soft cheek with his thumb; The man closing his eyes and sighing almost sadly. Frank pulled Jared by his open coat towards him, Enclosing himself between the wall and his Captain, Jared let himself be tugged towards him.

"Frankie, come on." Frank let go of his Captains coat with a sigh, His eyes low and brow furrowed, He knew why, but it didn't stop him hurting inside.

"I'm sorry Captain.. I just-" Jared kissed his lips softly, Innocently.

"I know Frankie, I feel the same, But we can't, you know this." Frankie nodded; If anyone found out that Frankie, an earth dweller loved a man with the blood of a ground walker running through his veins, he would be put to death; Not by the law, but by the same people that murdered Jared's parents. A ground walker and Earth dweller who had fallen in love and had a child together; Something Jared wouldn't let happen to a man he loved so much. Frankie pulled away and watched as Jared caught his hand, Kissing the grazed knuckles of the engineer.

"One day, Equality will let us be together, And I'll shout it out over the amplifyer when that day comes." Frank smiled, Letting Jared kiss his cheek affectionately.

"But that will never happen will it..?" Jared's heart broke with the shaky sound of Frank's voice, He kissed his lips gently, his eyes closed.

"I will fight to the death if I have to; I will always love you." The sound of metal scraping against another made Jared move away from Frankie, Seeing Tomo push the door open and look at them with suspicious eyes.

"Were landing Captain.." He eyed Frankie who's cheeks were red and whose back was against a wall, looking like tears had threatened him.

"Thank you Tomo I'll get the bike, Frankie you get bandit ready please." Frankie nodded, Scuttling back into the dorm rooms to fetch the little girl, Tomo lingering for a moment, Staring at Jared intently.

"Was there something else private?" Jared asked with slight annoyance in his voice, Tomo shook his head; Mumbling a "No sir" before leaving Jared alone to his task. He swallowed hard when he heard the door shut; Pulling the gravity proof blanket off of the Sand bike; Much like a motor bike only the wheels look much more like razors and it was powered by solar radiation; bright blue lights that sit either side of the contraption. Ready for departure he left the bag of credits and his energy pistols on the seat of the motor bike setting off for the control panel. Closing the door behind him, His half brother shannon turned to look at him, Scowling slightly when he noticed how tired his only family member looked;

"Y'ok Captain?" Jared waved his hands with a scowl.

"Everyone call me Jared today ok? I'm off Captain duty for today." Shannon smiled and patted his shoulder, Handing him a cup of Caffein inriched Cola.

"Shan, I keep having weird dreams while were orbiting this planet." Shannon flicked the auto pilot switch and swivled the chair around to face his brother.

"Someone's calling me, They need help.. Like theres people experimenting on him or something." Shannon thought for a moment.

"It's just a dream bro." Jared shook his head.

"I've been getting worse headache's every day.. What if it's one of those Psychokinesis kids?" Shannon laughed aloud.

"That was a rumor Jared come on." Jared bit his lip.

"I felt his pain. He's being tortured somewhere down on that planet and I'm going to find him weather you help me or not." Getting up and shoving the door out of his way, without turning back to shannon who was calling for him to come back; he left, heading towards the cargo bay once again, Finding Frankie and Bandit waiting for him.

They said nothing because of the scowl adorning his face; Jared climbed onto the bike and placed Bandit in front of himself, Putting the only helmat on her, Frankie climbed in behind him, Holding his waist, Stroking Jared's ribs, Soothing him. Shannon announced that the landing was about the commence and to hold on, A small Bump was all that happened after that, The Cargo bay doors opening up into the outside of the city; Nothing but sand around the outskirts. Men in jump suits crowded around the ship, Taking the orders from Jared to fix the ship.


	3. I'm not sorry for who I am

Chapter 3; I'm not sorry for who I am.

*Jared see's on the projection.

The city was unbelivable, Modern beyond anything the 2 bounty hunters had ever seen before; Buildings were taller than the sky, Thinner that one room apart, Streets lined with artistic decorations on each curb and side walk; This must have been the richer part of town. Speeding up sightly making Frankie's eyes twitch from the wind; Bandit held onto Jared's leather gloved hands as he drove feeling his denied lovers hands on him made him relax and want to call shannon and apologise.

Upon reaching a middle class part of town he parked in a safety deposit cargo hold paying the worker that stood nearby and lifting Bandit up from the floor; Unknown planets mean keep your young children safe. Frankie ran his hand down Jared's arm as he climbed off the bike, Jared giving him a loving smile that said "Thank you, I love you, never stop" And a thousand other things.

They walked around the main streets; Bad idea to go down back roads that sold counterfit drugs and gangs hung around often beating up on people they hated; Repressing pople for their sexuality, Gender, Disposition, Fashion or race. Oppression and hate still excisted, Sadly. People stared at them, Two men with a young girl; Assumed to be either homosexual or pedophiles, The way people spat at the floor as Jared walked by made Bandit cry and Frank angry.

He was famous on some planets for his "Dirty" Blood; His parents trialed in a court of law in the Earth Dwellers quadrant, Meaning that his father; a Ground walker stood no chance of any kind of salvation. Seperated from his pregant wife he was found beaten to death by a gang of Vigilante's that supposedly did the work of "Giaya.", His son of his Earth Dweller wife now an orphan; Shannon, The memory hurt Jared. He felt responsible for Shannon's fathers death; He never knew his own parents to moarn their loss. His mother was murdered by Earth dwellers when he was three; His brother taking him from her bloody arms and taking him back to his home.

Frankie wanted to hit people in the face; Jared holding his arm firmly and walking faster they arrived at a quieter part of town with less people and less hate; Bandit sobbed into Jared's shoulder. He shushed her soothingly, Stroking up and down her back and kissing the top of her hair; She was so young and innocent; Jared had taught her to be tolerant of both races, Of sexuality, Taught her that she didn't have to be a girl if she didn't want to, That it's ok to be chubby, that she didn't have to look like those models on the covers of the electron news.

"Why do people hate you Jared?" She gasped between sobs, He kneeled down, Sitting her on the bench, Taking her smaller hands.

"Because they're afraid of me." She wiped her eyes and sniffled, Frankie watched Jared.

"Why..? You don't hurt nobody." Jared smiled.

"They fear me because I'm different; I'm your father, I'm Frankie's brother, I have both of your bloods inside of me." She looked up and poked his cheek.

"That doesn't matter! You're human!" Jared lowered his head, Pride swelling in his chest at his adopted daughter; He kissed her forehead and smiled lovingly at her.

"Never change ok? Promise me." The little girl wrapped her Pinkie finger around Jared's and promised with a smile, Looking at Frankie who looked upon the two with adoration. Frankie sat down beside Bandit and hugged her when Jared's com bepped on his belt, Tapping it he held his ear peice close.

"Yeah?" It was from the ship, Shannon.

"Hey bro; Look I'm sorry for doubting you- You were right, It's insane!"

"What are you talking about?" Jared looked out up into the purple sky, The galexys above and all the unexplored worlds.

"The dreams! There is an underground research facility that caught a kid recently that they suspected of Photo- Photokeni- Mind powers!" Jared's eyes widened as he looked back down to the ground.

"There's a picture of him too! It's real! He's trying to get a hold of you." Jared breathed out, With relief and anticipation.

"Send me the photograph." His com beeped again, Showing a projected image of a young man, Red hair, struggling in the arms of men, Being dragged down into a strange door; In front of Jared's eyes like a screen. Frank stood with a gasp.

"Thats-! That's my best friend! That's.. Bandit's Father!" Jared looked at Frankie with a look of shock and horror, Looking at the confused little girl he turned off the image and sat beside Frank.

"Shannon.. Can you research him a bit more for me? Sorry I got angry at you this morning.." Shannon smiled to himself.

"Bro, It's ok; You've been feeling the pain of Planetary go Government; I understand now." Jared smiled, Hanging up his com with the tap of a button he looked at Frankie. They were going to save someone important from this planet; Even if it was the last thing they did


	4. The plan

chapter 4; The mission.

*The way Jared smiles at Bandit

They had decided to rent an apartment; seeing as hotels weren't good Idea's for bounty hunters, Being wanted by the law. This was base camp, Shannon and Tomo had left the ship, bringing supplies from it to the apartment and stocking up on food, Not they're personal belonings, should they need to make a get away fast they wouldn't want to leave anything behind.

Bandit had calmed down, Though she insisted on sitting on Jared's lap, Threatening to hurt anyone who was rude to her father again; He fed her spagettii and told her all the reasons meat was bad. Frankie simply smiled at Jared, his fatherly attitude towards this little girl that didn't relate to him in anyway; Despite that, he smiled when she called him Daddy. Frankie couldn't help but feel a little sad for Jared, They were going to rescue Bandit's father, Who in reality could take Bandit away and Jared would never see her again. He hoped deep down that maybe Bandit didn't remember her father, After all he loved Jared with all his heart.

After they're meal they reported back to base; A small apartment that overlooked the city, They could see the ship from they're window, Every detail clear with zoom lense on the window. The apartment had only two bedrooms, So Tomo & Shannon had one room, Bandit, Frank and Jared shared the other. Shannon nor Tomo knew of Frank & Jared's relationship; Both them showed in the past they're difficulty to get on with different races, Shannon whispering to Jared about Frankie being a Ground walker, being a reason not to hire him while looking at his reseme; Jared looked at him with hurt in his eyes at his brothers words. Shannon said no more about races since that day.

Shannon handed Jared the info pad to wake him from his daydream as he stared at his beautiful wife, Capricorn; He thanked him and took the pad, Sitting down to read up the reasearch shannon had gathered. Tomo eyed Frankie as he entered the apartment; His eyes masked by black goggles (Shades) But Frank felt the burning gaze on him regardless, he wasn't a fool. Sometimes he feared for his life. After a few moments (hours) Jared stood up, Calling for the bounty hunters attention; Asking Bandit to make drinks for everyone.

"Alright; Since we've been orbiting Planetary Go! I've been getting bad head aches; An ache from my eyebrow to the middle of my brain and Every night I have dreams about this man" He held up the picture of him.

"He asked me to help him and I will. He's being experimented on underground in a place called 'The umbrella academy' a place that gathers people with special abilities and experiments on them; This is how we have things like the drugs on the streets that make you faster or make you invisible for a period of time." The 3 men listened intently.

"This is the plan.." The three men nodded slightly; listening to Jared's plan with slight scepticism, But then again, Jared had gotten them through worse. Scattering to gather weapons, and supplies, Everything Jared had mentioned now lay on the table before them.

~~~~~~~~~ The next day~~~~~~~~~~

"Not so tight, How the frack am I supposed to reach my weapon when they're that Tight?" Jared moaned, Pulling against the plasma cuffs on his wrists, Shannon pushed him, Hoping he wouldn't trip. His hands behind his back and all. Tomo pressed the loaded gun to the back of Jared as they approached the big door hiding under a building; Finding it wasn't easy. Two men stood at the door with armed rifles; Staring at Jared, Who's hood was up and his head was down.

"He's a freak, were looking to sell." The men nodded, Moving out of the way and pulling the doors open for them; Shannon shoving Jared into the hallway that was dimly lit, Observing camera's and lack of security. Jared was grabbed roughly by a man standing in front of the main office; Dragging him into a cell and slamming it shut he glared at Jared who flicked his hood back off of his face and smirked at the guard. Shannon and Tomo entered the office to "Discuss rates."

The guard wandered off after a few minutes; Whistling to himself. Frankie appearing from thin air, having removed his cover sheet, Exposing himself to the world he was cloaked from, Shoving the key breaker into the lock and yanking the gate of Jared's cell open. Jared broke the already damged plasma cuffs and took the gun Frankie held out for him; Running down the hallway he searched for the red haired man.

TBC


	5. The mission

Chapter 5

Frank and jared panted as they pushed open every door in the hallway they ran down; Shoving the doors open and leaving them agape when the person they were looking for were nowhere to be found. Jared checked the ones that didn't cower; They had been labotomized, Jared hung his head and whispered an individual apology to each one he hadn't been in time to rescue. Holstering his ray gun he and Frank came to the last door; Counting to three and kicking the steel door in unison the door swung open without much trouble. Sat on the floor was the red haired man; Cowering, Whimpering and covering his head in fear because of the large sound the two men had caused kicking the door down. Frank kept watch as Jared ventured inside placing his hand onto the man's shoulder;

"Hey, Remember me? I'm here to save you." The man looked up; His eyes glistening as tears spilled over, He looked joyous as he held onto Jared's hands for dear life as he pulled him to his feet. He could barely stand, Jared supported his weight and helping him limp through the hallway, He was smiling like fool but Jared found it endearing. Frank kept his gun up as he passed every door, Keeping his eye out and shooting every security camera he could find. Hearing a fuss up ahead he pulled held Jared's shoulder, Turning the cloak back on causing Jared and the man to disappear along with himself.

The guard shouted to the "Dealers" Telling them there was an escape; Alarm's Immediately ringing and lights flashing; Guards ran about in a confused ruckus shouting about missing patients and broken doors; Shannon & Tomo rushed out, Shouting at the guard for leaving his post, Giving the 3 men under the cloak enough room to sneak past them and through the now unguarded entrance. Once at the entrance Frank yanked the cloak off of them, making it land on the floor with a clatter and gathering the attention of the guards surrounding Tomo & Shannon. The guards turned to yell for them to stop, Shannon pistol whipping him into unconsiousness, Tomo kicking the other guard in the crotch; All 5 men ran as fast as their new cargo could handle, Separating in the town, Shannon and Tomo went back to the house grabbing Bandit and running with her back to the ship.

Jared, Frank and red head got on the sand razor bike; Speeding through the city at illegal speeds and gathering even more unwanted attention. The stranger safely nestled between the two men, Frankie checking behind the bike for tailing men of war of guards from the umbrella academy, A men of war ship followed them, hovering behind a spotlight shining onto them; Announcing that if they didn't stop and surrender that they would open fire.

"Shannon open the bay doors; Start the ship and hover, I wanna be off this planet as soon as my razors touch the metal of capricorn!" Shannon took his orders with a firm yes sir! Capricorn was just in sight, The men of war ship's light beaming down on Jared and Frank still ordering them to freeze, Seconds remained until they open fired. Seeing the cargo bay doors open, The ship lifted off the ground enough for the ramp to leave the ground. Jared sped up, keeping his head down he lifted the front of the bike from the floor, The metal clashing with Capricorn, flipping Frank and the stranger into the Cargo bay; They landed with moans of pain, Thrown into the safety of the ship. Frank turned and frantically looked for jared; Who's leg was caught under the bike, The ship was lifting and the ramp was pulling the bike's weight down back to earth, along with Jared.

"CLOSE THE BAY DOORS!" Frank yelled desparatly as he tried to reach for jared from the hatch, Jared reached, Grimacing in pain from the weight of the bike, Frank grabbed his lovers wrist, Holding tightly. The bike slid slowly down the ramp, Metal ripping through Jared's leg as it slid, Jared screaming in agony, Covering his head as the men of war open fired on the ship. Metal bounced from the way doors, Hitting pipes and wires but missing all 3 men in the cargo bay. The bike slipped free, Falling back down to the planet that was now miles below, The door lifted up, Closing slowly as Capricorn left the space of Planetary Go!


	6. Welcome to Capricorn

chapter 6 ; Welcome to Capricorn.

*Very short, kind of rushed Chapter but it was an therebetween I had no Idea how to do, So I hope this leaves you wanting more and as always; leave me comments.

~~Two week after the rescue.

Gerard stood uncomfortably close to Jared, Staring him in the eye for a few seconds before Jared questioned him quietly; Pinned between the hatch door and Gee. Gerard didn't respond but instead stared intently at the lips he had seen Frank ravage countless times when they thought nobody was looking, Liking his lips and Scowling with consentration he leaned foreward and kissed the corner of Jared's mouth; He looked confused when nothing happened, well exept the change of expression on Jared's face.

"Did I do it wrong?" Gerard questioned looking at Jared's hard stare, Gerard cocked his head sideways with a questioning look.

"What you just did; Don't do it again." Gerard was offended; What was so special about Frank? Upon observing the people's behavior he saw the simple kisses and touches that Jared shared with him, The whispers late at night in the cargo bay as they snuck from their chambers to touch and kiss eachother.

"I thought that's how you people interact." Jared scoffed with slight amusment.

"You thought what? Right, No. You kiss people you.. like." Gerard smiled innocently.

"But I like you." Jared shook his head and held Gerard's arms at his sides with a kind, understanding smile.

"Gerard listen to me; I need you to keep a secret for me ok?" When Gerard nodded, he continued.

"You know that a lot of people hate me, Well if anyone knew that I kissed Frank we would be killed." Gerard flinched, Guilt eveident in his eyes for peeping.

"That would mean you would have to go back to the umbrella academy, we don't want that, do we?" Gerard shook his head profusely, Sitting down with a slump on the edge of the bed, His eyes down and pout on his lips. Jared smiled fondly, Kneeling down to him and placing his hands on Gerard's knee's innocently.

"Jared, Why would you be put to death for Kissing?" Jared smiled, shook his head and looked up at him with a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Love." He simply whispered, Gerard looked confused as Jared stood up and took his leave from Gerard's room he had been called to moments before. Waiting for the latch to catch he dove over for the info pad Jared had given him; Voice programed so that he could learn words that were said to him. He whispered the word Jared had spoken and the screen exploded with images; People smiling at one another, Hearts beating faster, Hands tightly clasped together, Couples in embrace, All sexes, but no mixture of races. Gerard found himself smiling, When picturing love, He pictured kissing Jared again, stealing time with him like Frank did..Jared made his way down to the cargo bay to continue his work on the bike; Staring at his boots he didn't see shannon when he bumped into him; looking up at his brother his scowl softened; Shannon had been crying.

"Shan?" Shannon shook his head; His lip quivering.

"I'm so sorry Jared." Jared's eyes widened as he looked behind him; seeing Men of war blocking the exit's with guns pointed at Jared.

"What did you do..?" Jared whispered with hurt in his voice, Shannon hung his head, Regret filled his heart as Jared's blue eyes filled with tears; That's when Frank screamed.


	7. The betrail

chapter 7

Jared dropped to his knee's as Frank came into view being pulled backwards with his arms tied behind his back, His temple bleeding screaming obsenities at them; Jared reached for him, The men of war pointing their firearms at him and yelling at him to put his hands up. Jared obeyed silently, Letting a man of war walk over and take his pistol from his holster, clipping his wrists into a pair plasma cuffs. The man shoved Jared, the back of his head hitting the metal wall of the hallway, Jared saw stars, Shannon shut his eyes tight and looked away; It has to be this way. He told himself.

Jared moaned in pain as he slid down the wall, The man of war took of his helmate and smirked as shannon's face dropped; He wasn't a man of war at all; It was Jared's mothers husband, The one she betrayed to be with Shannon's dad. Shannon had told the men of war he suspected his brother of treason; Thinking Frank would be taken away and Jared would be jailed for a few months. But no; This was all wrong. Frank was thrown into the wall beside Jared who was slumped on the floor, His legs lying awkwardly from his restrained position, Frank helplessly hit the wall with a thud, Cowering into Jared's side. Jared whispered Frank's name repeatedly until his consentration broke from the men moving towards them.

"Frankie listen to me; I love you. I love you no matter what happens remember that ok? I love you and…I'm really sorry.." Frank understood the apology, Both sharing a mutual feeling of imminent death Jared was apologising for finally saying "I love you" In the company of people moments before. It was a surrender, They had no hope left. The man yanked Jared up by his elbow and glared at him; To him, Jared was purely nothing, Worthless, Not even alive, an object of filth, Vermin. Frank called out for them to leave Jared alone; Earning himself a punch to the gut, Winding him, Shannon ran over to him and put an arm around his shoulder with sympathy.

"This is wrong! I didn't want this!" The man laughed and held Jared by his rat tails, Forcing shannon to look at his brothers face, A look of betrail and hurt eched across his blue eyes. Jared always knew there was no way Shannon was as forgiving as he seemed; If he survived this he'd forgive shannon, He always did.

"Look him in the eyes and tell him you never once hated him for tearing your family apart." Jared waited, Staring at shannon, a tear rolling down his cheek when shannon looked away to the floor with a defeated feeling. Jared was trembling now, Fear, rejection, disappointment and hurt filled his once proud and strong heart. Led away by his rat tails Frank and shannon were shoved into a cargo hold, Three men followed their leader dragging Jared with him; Closing the door behind them; two guards remained. Where the hell were tomo & Gerard Shannon's mind screamed as he watched the lock turn on the door with fear and regret.

The leader; Named Gabranth; Shoved Jared into the room causing him to fall onto his knees and leered at him with a sinsiter intend evident in his eyes. Jared kept his lips tight, Clenching his jaw in anger, Tears still clinging to his eyelashes. Gabranth pulled his armoured gloves off his hands and cracked his knuckles, Yanking jared up to his feet he released his plasma cuff's and shoved him back away from him; Jared rubbed his wrist and eyed the men who smirked at him, He shrugged his coat off and swallowed.

"What do you wan-" Jared didn't have time to finish his sentance because Gabranth punched him in his stomach, Stealing his breath and causing him to double over in pain; Jared held his arm over his stomach and looked up at the man. Gabrath glared at him in a way Jared had never seen before; He literally hated Jared's guts, The man grimaced, Like being in his presents was discusting. Jared looked at the floor, In enough time for the man to bring his knee up and catch Jared in the face, Jared's head flung back with the force, Knocking him to the floor where the man crawled ontop of him. Punching him in the jaw from the right, Then left, then right, then left. Jared couldn't breath, Blood filled his mouth and nose, his stomach felt like it was torn; He felt like this was it, He was going to die. Fresh blood fell onto his face; But he hadn't been hit again. What?


	8. Bare, Faithless & Scared

Chapter 8; Scared, faithless and bare.

Frank screamed and screamed at the guards ignoring them from four feet away until his throat scratched making him cough; They carried on talking to eachother and laughing at Frank; Calling him names whenever he caught their attention which was seldom. Shannon sat with his head in his hands; What had he done? Condemed his beloved brother, Leader and friend to death. He remembered all the time's Jared had been their for his friends, His family, He was there for him when nobody else was; because he had nobody else too.

"Shannon do you think I'm vermin?" "Of course not Jay. You're my brother." "Good; Because I don't care about what anyone else thinks as long as you still think I'm human."

He was interupted from his thoughts when he felt something cold and hard smash into his cheek bone, a punch to the face? only That wasn't a fist, Looking up from the floor he spit out a tooth that had been knocked out. Frankie glared down at the man, Holding a pipe that had broken free of the wall, Shannon said nothing, He let Frankie it him again and again. Frankie was fit to kill the bastard.

"Give me one good fracking reason why I shouldn't beat you to death shannon!" Shannon looked up at Frankie, Tears and blood staining his adorable face.

"I don't have one Frankie..I'm sorry.." Frankie sobbed, Dropping the pipe and falling beside shannon, Using his fist to febly punch shannon, The man catching his fists in an attempt to calm him.

"He could be dead because of you!" Shannon pulled Frank into his arms as he struggled from his grip with a whimper, He held him tighter and could only whisper ; I'm sorry. As Frankie broke down into tears.

Jared coughed a mouthful of blood, spurting it over his chin and chest messily; Looking up his breath even more laboured, being taken away from him once again. Tomo stood close by, eyes dark and annoyed, confused, a smoking gun in his hand. Gabranth no longer had a head; All that remained was the stump of what was once his neck, Squirting blood into a head that was no longer there, the men fell aside Jared. Jared's head fell back against the metal with a moan of pain, Blood was pooling around him slightly; His vision cloudy. Tomo ran to his captain, Pulling him from the cold metal grate and holding him up by his shoulders, Supporting his neck when he fell against him.

"Captain what the frack happened here?" Jared gripped Tomo's shirt, lowering his head before looking up at the brown eyes of the ground walker, He had been weary of betrail from Tomo or maybe even Frankie, But he never ,not once, did he think his brother would.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you Tomo..I should have seen how loyal you were all along.. Shannon.. betrayed me." Tomo lifted his bruised captain up again, Dabbing the blood from his face using a rag he cleared him up, his ability to breath slowly returning.

"He betrayed us." Jared smiled weakly, His subordinate showing his loyalty to Jared, Helping him to his feet using his belt as a grip. Gerard coming into view from behind the bodies of the other men Tomo had slain, Lying in heaps of blood and gore; Seeing jared he gasped, Both of his eyes were rimmed with blue black bruises, His nose was dripping fresh blood, his teeth covered in a glistening red, his lips shiny with a mixture of saliva and blood from either his stomach or mouth. His knuckles scraped from fighting back, His hand over his clearly broken rib, He pulled away from Tomo and picked up his coat, Pulling it slowly over himself he wiped his nose and glared at nothing in paticular.

"Frank & Shannon are still locked up." Tomo nodded and ran off to the cargo hold; Gerard ran over to his Captain; Tears rolling down his face, His hands shook as he reached out to touch him; Not knowing if any touch would hurt him or not he kept his hands at his sides. Jared winced as he moved closer, Touching the red head's cheek delicately.

"I'm fine Gee." Gerard bit his lip, the skin turning white under the teeth gripping it; Pulling away, Jared turned when he heard the sound of the door; His beloved Frankie stood there with relived tears in his eyes and a weary smile on his face, He ran to Jared, dropping his weapon and grabbing the beaten man with so much concern for hurting him that Jared smiled. Gerard backed away a few steps; Seeing Frank plant his lips on Jareds, Jared's eyes falling shut with a sigh; His hands gripping Frank's hair, Gerard left the room with an angry feeling welling up inside him. What was this feeling? Jealousy?


	9. A Requiem

Chapter nine; Requiem.

*If you've read this far I'm assuming you either like it, or just want to find out how it ends. Well truth is; I'm stuck, I got hate mail over my fanfiction before and it caused me to lose all interest; So leave a comment telling me what you'd like to see in the last few chapters or what you liked in the previous ones. 3

Jared didn't know how to face his brother after what he had done, The man didn't want to be in their presence anyway; It's not like he welcomed the idea of a confrontation. Frank refused to obey Jared's orders to bring him food and water, So the task was entrusted to Tomo who he pulled "Rank" on. Jared still loved his brother, With all his heart, But it didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less. Bandit couldn't seem to understand why her beloved uncle Shannon had been thrown in a cell after her small trip down to the planet to be with Linsey for a few days.

Jared had been out of sight from pretty much everyone except Frank for days; The couple using the oppourtunity their exploited relationship to have as much time together as possible. Lying together in silence across the lounging chair, Jared was quieter than usual; he had been through tough times, Everyone had; But can anyone say that their brother had cut them so deeply that they found it hard to find words to express anything. Frank watched Jared's lowered eyes as they rolled back and forth without really looking at anything in paticular.

"Jared." Frank only whispered, Not wanting to disturb him too much, When his eyes looked up in question; Frank continued.

"You have to face Shannon. He needs your judgement." Jared sat up with a grimace and rubbed his hands over his face.

"How would you condemn your own brother, Frank?" Frank didn't answer. Understanding he was in pain he dropped the frosty tones in his voice.

"I would do what I thought was best for my crew." Jared swallowed, looking back at Frank his eyes softened from a hard scowl, He crawled closer and left a soft kiss on Frank's forehead.

"I'm sorry- I don't know how to handle this." Frank shook his head, Stroking the shell of Jared's ear he smiled softly.

"It's ok Jay, I know it hurts.. I just want to see you smile again." Jared could only muster a faint smile before he nodded in agreement, Standing up he pulled on his coat and boots, Picking up the com hanging on the wall beside the metal door.

"All crew members, Except Bandit please report to the cargo hold for a meeting." Hanging up, He sighed and helped the lounging frank from his seat, He groaned as he was yanked to his feet. Without a sound they both walked towards the bottom end of the ship, Stumbling whenever the ship banked too hard; Being on auto pilot and all. Upon arriving Tomo was leaning against the door frame, His uniform on just in case; His uniform being all black with a long black trench coat, Guns strapped to his thighs and goggles hanging around his neck; He nodded to his captain, Who's bruises were turning black now.

Shannon leaned against the bars of the "Cell," His hands clutching the metal with anxious dread. Tomo walked in behind Jared and Frank, Shannon watched them line up in silence as Jared paced between Shannon and his crew members. Gerard sitting quietly ontop of a electricity box; After what seemed like an eternity; Jared spoke.

"Shannon.. You are accused of betrail in the first degree; You put your crew, Your Captain, Your brother in Danger. How do you plead?" Jared's voice wavered as he whispered "Brother."

"I plead guilty, Captain." Shannon stared at Jared with apologetic eyes, But Jared couldn't make his eyes meet his brothers.

"Why?" Frank hissed through gritted teeth, Looking at shannon with dark eyes. Shannon seemed hurt by the question.

"I- I was scared." Jared looked Shannon in the eyes for the first time since his betrail.

"Of what?" Shannon looked away from the cold glare of his brother, He simply could not answer.

"Shannon leto I strip you of your place as luitenant and I banish you from Capricorn." He reached through the bars and grabbed the sown on patch attached to Shannon shirt, Ripping it off without much difficulty. Tears rolled down shannon's cheeks as he tried to keep his face clear of emotions.

"You can use the escape pod, If you think you can earn your trust back then follow Capricorn for as long as you wish, But I refuse to trust you with weapons or communication devices to anyone but me." Shannon nodded, Sadly as Jared walked away from his brother, Quietly ordering Tomo & Frank to prep the Escape pod for his brother. Tomo & Frank left Shannon alone, Who burst into tears of shame and guilt once his brother and former crew had left.

They stripped the ship Bare, weapons gone, international com's gone, Only basic controls of direction and a supply synthasizer. Shannon had three hours to pack all his stuff from his private quarters before he had to leave, Only two bags and a ship were his whole life now. After throwing the bags aboard he saluted Jared with all the respect he could, Tears on his cheeks as he hung his head once again in respect as jared said nothing, He climbed the ramp up to the small ship and closed the bay doors; The crew of Capricorn left the Cargo bay and opened the Bay doors for the smaller ship to leave. Shannon left the ship with no words of goodbye from the other crew members; Jared sighed when both Tomo and Bandit looked lost, Gerard looking awkwardly at the floor, A loss for words.

"We'll land on the nearest planet and look for some new crew members.. For the time being you should all get some res-" Before Jared could finish the lights of the ship cut out, Thrown into pitch black, Bandit screamed, Running blindly over to her father. The crew was thrown into the nearest wall to their left as the ship lost power, Falling into a drift into space. Jared screamed for answers, The emergence lights coming on, The ship sudddenly lit an eerie red colour. The four crew members ran up the ship that was tilted at an awkward angle, Everything out of place and hallways lying diagonally.

Slamming repeatedly on the communicator Jared recived nothing but static, Tomo looked around out of the plastic screen looking out into space, Frank hugged a panicing Bandit; Gerard joined Tomo in his search of space by looking at the opposite window. Tapping his personal communicator Jared called For his brother, Who's ship came into view.

"Shannon we've lost all power can you see anything?" Shannon moved his ship closer to Jared's so that he could almost see his brother through the seethrough view finder.

"A ship blew by; But I thought it was nothing until they dropped an EMP on you." Jared cursed loudly. The culprit ship came into view, An umbrella painted on the side, A bigger ship than Capricorn; Painted black. It hailed Jared's personal communicator.

"The frack do you want?" The man on the other end Laughed, Gerard looked at his savior with pleading eyes as he looked completely lost for idea's.

"We want the freak." Jared threw his com at the window, Smashing it into peices and screaming in frustration; The ship locked onto Capricorn, It's weapons opening and charging. Bandit hid her face in Frank's chest in fear; Tomo made a religious gesture of a cross on his body; Gerard fell to his knee's before Jared, Begging him to keep him safe. The first shot fired; The ship took it bad, The Cargo bay damaged so bad that they lost almost all of their supplies, Throwing the crew back and forth with each shot. Bandit sobbed; Jared tried to keep his footing, Trying to find a way to turn the power back on. There was no hope left.

"Jared; I hope that you belive me when I say I'm sorry, Take this as my final apology, I hope you'll forgive me one day." Jared could only whisper "Shannon" At the sound of Tomo's personal com; Shannon had no weapons, He only had a small ship, But shannon knew it was enough; At full speed he rammed the "Umbrella academy " Ship. The explotion killing Shannon and the entire crew aboard the enemy ship.


End file.
